This invention relates generally to bedding structures and, more particularly, to an bedding structure having a storage area formed integrally therewith.
Bedding assemblies have been configured with areas for storage of various item, such as clothing, linens, personal effects, etc. These designs typically comprise xe2x80x9cpull-outxe2x80x9d or other similar drawer designs located beneath framing members that support a mattress thereon. U.S. Design Pat. No. D379,877, of Tilley, is an example of a bunk bed design where a set of drawers are positioned beneath a lower platform, the contents of such drawers being accessed by pulling the drawers out from underneath the bed frame. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,438, of Simpson, discloses a storage unit for a bed assembly comprising a number of pull-out drawers supported by rail members mounted to an underside of a bed frame.
Unfortunately, storage solutions for bedding are often inconvenient for storage and retrieval of items in tight quarters, such as in dorm rooms, sea faring vessels, military barracks, hospital rooms, or other similar arrangements. Storage solutions employing drawers are also susceptible to being accidentally slid out form the bedding assembly when, for example, the surface upon which the bedding is located encounters turbulence or tilt, such as aboard a ship or other moving object. Additionally, bedding assemblies having storage areas lack a simple and quick method for assembly and disassembly of the frame structure.
The present invention provides a bedding assembly having a storage area integrated therewith. In one aspect, the assembly comprises one or more platforms having a recessed storage area and a deck pivotably mounted to the platform. The deck may be pivoted generally over the platform between a horizontal position where a use can lie upon the deck, such as for sleeping, and a non-horizontal position to allow access to the storage area of the platform.
In another aspect, the bedding assembly provides a storage solution for a bunk bed type arrangement. The assembly comprises upper and lower platforms, a deck pivotably mounted at least one of the platforms, a pair of end frames extending between the upper and lower platforms, and a pair of base supports. The upper and lower platforms have sleeves formed therethrough, and at least one of the platforms has a recessed storage area. The platform having the recessed storage area also has the pivotably mounted deck thereon to allow access to the storage area; the deck being pivotable between a horizontal position wherein a user may lie thereon and a non-horizontal position for access to the storage area by the user. To rigidly couple the upper and lower platforms together, the end frames have vertical posts and at least one horizontal cross member formed therebetween, the vertical posts of the end frames being slidably received into the sleeves of the platforms. Like the end frames, the base supports have first and second vertical posts of the based supports being slidably received into the sleeves of the lower platform and configured to support the weight of the bed assembly.